SuperBeings
by Fayzy the Fourth Triforce
Summary: This is a Twilight Princess story. It contains a little bit of spoilers. I do not own The Legend of Zelda games, but I do own Fayzy, Bethlynn, and the twins.
1. InfoPrologue

Fayzy  
Hair is auburn red  
She has nature eyes*  
height is 5'7"  
age is 14  
She is sweet, caring, affectionate, tough when she has to be, has a little crush on Link

Bethlynn  
Hair is brown with summer highlights  
eyes vary in color  
height is 4'11"  
age is 13  
She is like Fayzy, but is quieter and isn't as tough.

Lora and Niko (Loralei and Nikolei)  
Hair is jet black with red stripes  
eyes are ice blue  
Height is 5'0"  
Ages are 14  
They are very similar to each other. They are quiet, shy, nice, and caring.

Link  
Hair is dirty blonde  
Eyes are sapphire blue  
Height is 5'8"  
Age is 16  
Link is an outgoing young man. He is nice, caring, tough, and courageous.


	2. Chapter 1

Im running. Just running. Ahead I see a black wall. I look to my side and saw a blond haired boy about the age of 16 running next to me. He had the ancient tunic and garb of the legendary Hero. He looked back at me with his sapphire eyes that could just melt your brain. When we reached the black wall, I quickly reconized it. It was a wall of Twilight. Just then, a little, imp-like creature floated out of the boy's shadow. "Well, it was closer than I thought. We better get going." It floated into the wall. An orange hand that looked like fire reached out and grabbed both me and the boy. As soon as I hit the wall, I woke up.

I got up and looked out the window of my small house. The sun was a few inches from being in the middle of the sky, indicating that it was around 11:30. "Holy Ordona! I'm late! Fado's gunna have a fit!" I worked at the Ordon ranch with Link, a resident of Ordon and my best friend (besides Bethlynn and the twins.) Plus, I have a little (not big) crush on him. I had to be at the ranch by 11:00 every weekday except Fridays. I quickly got dressed and literally ran outside. I jumped onto Lillaba, an all black stallion, except for a white line from her forehead down to the top of her nose, and we quickly rode down to the ranch, where I saw Link herding the first goat.

Sorry it was so short! The next one will be better.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda games or characters. But I do own Fayzy, Bethlynn, and the twins.

I arrived at the ranch in time to see Link herding the first goat. I quickly joined in. "What took you so long?" Link asked. "I over slept. Sorry." I said back. He just rolled his eyes and smiled. After about a minute, there was one more goat left. The extremely stubburn Hunk O' Fat. "I've got this one," said Link in a cocky way. He went up silently behind the goat, careful that the animal didn't see him. Then, with a large breath, Link gave off a loud, and I mean LOUD, "YAA!" It scared the goat to pieces, but it soon recovered and charged at Link and Epona. "Uh Oh..." was all he said before he went flying through the air. He landed with a loud thud, but quickly got back on his feet. As he got up, the goat was charging at him again, but Link jumped out of the way on time. After a few minutes of running, he noticed me. Sitting on Lillaba. Literally laughing my butt off. "A LITTLE HELP PLEASE??!!" he yelled. I stopped laughing and kicked into Lillaba's side, running after Link. I held out my hand to him. He quickly grasped it, hard, and I pulled him up onto the back of my Stallion. I didn't notice that the goat was charging at the side of Lillaba. Link held on firmly, but I got flown off. Now it was _me_ who was running from the goat. I was quick, but not quick enough. I soon got rammed in the back. "OOWW" I yelled and probably cursed every swear in the dictionary. Then I got an idea.  
I got up and started running toward the stable entrance. As soon as the goat was close enough, I jumped out of the way and he went straight into the stable. I shut and locked the door quickly and securely to prevent him from getting out. Exhausted, I slumped down and leaned against the door. Link came a sat down beside me. "Quick thinking on that move. It was pretty cool to watch." he said. "Thanks. At least it was better than your idea to run." "Oh ha ha! Very funny!" he said, sarcasm dripping every word. "I'm going down to the spring later. You coming?" he asked randomly. "Sure! I'll come." Then, with an exchange of smiles, we got up and walked out of the stables, only to here our names being called. "Link! Fayzy!"  
Lora's POV!  
I was dreaming of suger swirls when Niko woke me up. "Geez, Niko! You can't let me sleep for one second past sunrise, can you?!" I yelled, irritated. "Nope, I can't." he said with a smile across his face. Then, out of nowhere, he dumped a bucket of water over my head. "AHH! OH, YOU ARE SO GUNNA GET IT!!!"  
After a morning of water fights and food-to-the-face*, we finally went out to the stables to see Link and Fayzy. We got there just in time to see that they were done herding for the morning. "Link! Fayzy!" I called to them. "Hey guys!" Fayzy called back. Link just waved.  
OK! That's the second chapter! Rate and Review!

*Food-to-the-face: Food fight in the faces of the fighters. LOL


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey twins. What's up? And why are y'all wet?" I asked. "Dork-face here dumped water on me. He never lets me sleep in!" said Lora. "I had to wake you up. You're like a sloth!" yelled Niko.  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"Ha! I got ya!" said Lora, laughing. Me and Link just watched the fight. It's always funny! But Link just _had _to stop it. "Ok guys. I better head home to get lunch. I'm starved after that run with the goat."Then he added in a whisper to me, "I'll be at the spring afterwards, 'Kay? Come alone.""Alright. I better wake up Bethlynn. She's usually here by now." I said. "Bye!" the twins said. I mounted Lillaba and trotted down the road to Ordon.  
Bethlynn's house  
Once I got to Bethlynn's house, I knocked on the door. "Hey, Bethlynn. You up yet?" I was answered by a grunt. "Come on! It's noon already!" I yelled through the door. Silence. I hate it when someone ignores me.  
I looked under the mat for the key.... she took it in. "Dang it girl!" I cried in frustration. Then, I remembered the Emergency exit/ entrance. "She may have taken the key, but she can't lock the whole house."  
I ran around to the side of the house. I looked at the dog door like entrance. I pushed on it and it wouldn't budge. "Stupid emergency locks." So I just gave up. Hey, I was starving for Pete's sake!  
After lunch, going to the spring  
'I wonder why Link wanted me to go to the spring alone.' When I reached the opening to the spring, I didn't see anyone there. I jumped down from Lillaba, grabbed her reins, and walked into the spring. The water was cold (It's late autumn), just how I liked it. I took off Lillaba's reins and let her roam in the water. Then I heard the bushes rustle.  
Since I have a keen nose, I could smell and remember anyone's or anything's scent, just like a wolf. I also have good eyesight like an eagle. Anyway, I recognized the scent. "Come on out Link. I know you're there."  
Link came out of the bush. His hair was ruffled, with leaves tangled in his locks. I giggled at this sight. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, a confused look on his face. "Hold still." I told him. I used my nature power to raise the leaves out of his hair. "There." I stated. He walked over to me and we sat down on the sand. He looked deep in thought. "Link, what is it? What's bothering you?" I asked in a friendly way. He looked up at me and said, "I need to leave the day after tomorrow to Hyrule. I'm delivering a sword to the Royal Family. I might not be back for another week or so. I only wanted to tell you because I know you won't worry too much." My heart swelled when he said that. 'He really thinks I'm that good of a friend?' I thought. Absent mindedly, I wrapped my arms around him. He just sat there, shocked. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I pulled away blushing. "Sorry..." I mumbled. That's when I felt arms wrap around me. Link was hugging me. I hugged back. "Hey. It's only going to be for a week." he said, pulling away. "I'll be back before anyone knows it!" He stated confidently. I laughed a little at that. "Yea, sure." I laughed. After that, we just sat there as the sun sank behind the trees. "I guess it's time to do afternoon chores. Let's go." He said, standing up. He offered a hand and pulled me up. I put Lillaba's reins back on her and led her to Link's house to get Epona. Afterward, we walked down the path to Ordon Ranch.  
There you have it people! The Third part!(FINALLY!!!)


End file.
